Saviors of Michele West
Real Name: Unrevealed Case: '''Lost Saviors/Friends '''Location: Washington, D.C. Date: '''1980 Case '''Details: In 1980, fifteen-year-old Michele West ran away from her home in Washington, D.C. to go back to her hometown, San Antonio, Texas. She was upset because she was away from her friends and she had a curfew. She boarded a bus and soon noticed that men were watching her to see if she was alone. She felt scared because she would be unable to protect herself. Also, none of her family or friends knew where she was. While at a stop in North Carolina, three African-American men boarded the bus; at first, Michele was afraid of them, especially because one had several scars. However, as the trip continued, she realized that they, nicknamed "Doc", "Tiny Feet", and "Sunshine", were nice people and made her feel more comfortable. She learned from them that they were all truckers, and that their nicknames were also their C.B. handles. She learned that Doc was a deacon in North Carolina. Tiny Feet talked to her about his family. When they asked her about herself, she lied, claiming that her name was Lisa and that she was eighteen. Overall, however, she felt much safer with them. Michele felt even better when they were in Atlanta, and they helped another runaway who was being harassed by two men. She realized that they were Good Samaritans who were willing to help others along with herself. At this point, she finally told them the truth about being a runaway. They told her that her parents were probably very worried about her and that she should call them as soon as possible. When the bus got to Mississippi, the three men got off and they again told Michele that she should call her parents. Before leaving, Doc gave her his business card and asked her to promise him that she would call do so. She agreed and said goodbye to them. She was too afraid to do so directly, so she decided to call her friend whom she asked to do so. When she got back on the bus, she began talking to another runaway and gave her some food. She realized that the men had affected her in a positive way because she wanted to help other people. She also realized, after listening to the stories of other runaways, that her home life was not as bad as she thought. She then decided to go back home to her family. Now, fourteen years later, Michele wants to find the men to thank them for changing her life. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the December 2, 1994 episode. Results: Solved. Doc, whose real name is Jesse Garrett, was watching the broadcast on Lifetime and contacted Sunshine, whose real name is Bill Polite; they soon contacted Michele. Sadly, they had lost contact with Tiny Feet, but Michele was still happy to talk to them again and be able to thank them. They were happy to learn that they had such a positive effect on her life. Links: None ---- Category:Washington D.C. Category:Texas Category:North Carolina Category:1980 Category:Lost Loves Category:Solved Category:Road-Related Cases